Point of Origin
by Tetol
Summary: Anna had always wondered how Elsa was born with her powers. None of their other family members have the ability to control ice and snow or anything else for that matter. Curiosity brimming, she seeks help from the trolls only to find the point of origin related to someone named Jack Frost. How will Elsa take all of this? Who is this Jack Frost, really? Go on and find out!


**Author's Note:** So... it's been a really long time. Like what? 3 years? Hahaha. I know it's douche-y of me to post a new story without finishing any of those that I had left behind, but it's 4 am in my country and I just had to do it!

This is my first Frozen x Rise of the Guardians fic and I'm still working my way around it. I'm trying to be as realistic when it comes to emotion as well. So please read? Haha

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

* * *

Point of Origin

**_Prologue_**

* * *

The first time he awoke, all he saw was the darkness around him.

There was an immediate panic that overwhelmed him. His eyes shifted from left to right, hoping to catch a glimpse of anything against the black curtain that surrounded him, but there was nothing there. It was an endless abyss of darkness wherever he looked.

He knew he had to get out of there. He willed his limbs to move, but there was a force weighing him down. It kept him in his place of suspension, no matter how much he tried to move against.

A bubble of panic crept to his throat. He did what could be termed as his last resort. He screamed, only to be met with the cold water flooding his mouth.

Was he… Was he underwater? The boy did not understand. The bubble of panic he had grew even bigger. He thrashed against the pressure, adrenaline pumping in his veins to escape.

As his bubble was about to explode and drown him even more, he noticed a ray of light descending from above. As it got nearer, he felt his panic subside little by little. It was when he was under the light that he felt it vanish completely.

He felt himself calm down, as if the light was willing him to. All the fears he had disappeared and he slowly succumbed himself to the lull of slumber.

Before completely falling asleep, he heard a voice.

"Not yet, Jack Frost, not yet."

Then everything was black again

* * *

The next time he awoke, he knew what to expect.

He awoke to the same eerie darkness that he had seen the first time he did. There was no panic in him now. Trying to move once again, he found the pressure gone. He was free to move however he wished.

Ecstatic with his new found freedom, he moved against the water like there was no tomorrow.

As he zipped across the darkness, he heard the muffled sound of voices. He felt his heart go faster. There were people somewhere in this darkness, he thought.

Gleefully, he pushed himself against the water, the thought of not being alone anymore made him move faster.

The voices grew louder as he swam faster to what he perceived was the surface. There has to be an end to all this water, he thought. With one last burst of speed, he felt himself zooming so fast, only to realize that there was ice on the surface.

Slowing down to a complete stop, he touched the ice with his fingers. From where he was, he could decipher what the voices were saying.

"My queen, you really should be careful." It was a voice of a man.

Against the ice, he heard the familiar sound of metal against ice. He knew what that was. It was skating. Two people skating, by the sound of it.

"Oh, come now, husband. It's just a little fun." He heard the woman, this time. The sound of her laughter carried itself against the ice. He felt envy as soon as he heard it.

Why did he have to be stuck here in the darkness? All he wanted to do was get out. It was so unfair!

Rage boiled against him at the unfairness of the situation. He's suffering below as the people above enjoyed themselves. He slammed his fists against the thick wall of ice again and again. All he wanted was to leave this place.

Let me out. Let me out. Let me out!

As readied himself to pound the ice with his fists again, he felt an unfamiliar tug in his stomach. Before realizing what it was, he hit the ice and a burst of energy was released.

The ice broke instantaneously. Shards of sharp ice flew in the air in a flurry of power. Sunlight finally touched his face. He was out. He did it! He broke the ice!

His celebration quickly stopped when he heard a woman's scream. Only then did he realize what he had done.

Lifting himself on top of a piece of ice, he looked for the man and woman, hoping they were safely on the banks. To his horror, he saw the woman, her lower half deep in the water as she clung on a piece of ice. The man had been shouting for help again and again, unable to help her himself. She was in the middle of what seemed to be a lake. There was no means of getting to her.

She couldn't get up on the piece of ice and she was slowly slipping. He had to do something before she drowns in the icy water.

Jumping to another piece of ice, he made his way to her. Panic was written all over her face as she clung on for dear life.

He jumped against ice faster and it wasn't long before he got on top of the one she was clinging on. He made his way to her and made a grab for her arms, but his arms slipped right through hers.

A cold chill traced his back. He can't touch her and she… she can't see him. He can't save her.

He stared at his hands, trying to make sense of what had happened. He tried again and again, but like before, it kept passing through her. He was a ghost. Thinking that he didn't want to see her drown, he stood on the ice ready to leave. Why did he have to break the ice? He killed this woman. This is all his fault.

As he was about to hop on to another ice, he remembered. He broke the ice. He wasn't a ghost, no ghost could do that. With hope, he turned back to the woman, but he didn't reach out to her. Instead, he placed his hands on the water.

He closed his eyes and concentrated. He needed something under her. Something that would help her get on the ice. He has to save her. He has to.

He felt that tug in his stomach again and his hands glowed blue underwater. He didn't know what he was doing. He just hoped it worked.

Little by the little, the woman was being pushed upwards. Seeing it as her opportunity, she pulled herself atop of the ice. Whatever it was pushing her, she didn't care as long as it got her out of the water.

Exhausted, the woman lay on the ice. Her dress heavy with water. She stared at the bank and saw her husband with some town folk. It wouldn't take long for her rescue. She smiled softly as she lay her back against the ice and stared at the sun.

The boy was confused. A few minutes ago, she could have died, and now she was smiling? What is wrong with this woman?

He found himself smiling as well. He did it. He had saved her. He came closer to her, hoping that this time she would see him, but still nothing. She stayed fixated on the sky. The boy stared at his glowing hands. He had saved her. It was enough.

Reaching out to her, he placed his hand against hers. Even if his passed right though, he didn't care. He was finally calm. He had saved a life. Everything else did not matter.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yay for the boring prologue! Don't worry, the first chapter won't be as boring as this. It would be from Anna's point of view so I doubt it would be.

If there are any grammatical errors, please tell me. It's 4AM here so I'm a little fuzzy in proofreading. Also, if I overdid the emotions? I'm really trying to be realistic in their reactions. Haha.

Also I'm not yet sure if this going to stay K+. I will update you guys if ever I'll be changing it to T. (I kinda want it to be M, but it doesn't fit the story)

Care to review, my pretties? I promise cookies!


End file.
